Total Drama Harry Potter
by MissRavenclaw11
Summary: A Harry Potter version of Total Drama! Please enter to have your character on the "show". I do not own anything.
1. How to enter

Total Drama Harry Potter!

Rebellious Ravenclaws:

Boys:

Girls:

Pamela

Selfish Slytherins:

Boys:

Girls:

Handy Hufflepuffs:

Boys:

Girls:

Glorious Gryffindors:

Boys:

Girls:

Kathy/Katherine

Rules: No copies.

You CAN use Total Drama or Harry Potter names or slight personality similarity.

Instructions/How To Enter

Complete the following application to enter.

Name:

Nickname:

Label/Stereotype:

Gender:

Age:(16-19)

Strategy to win:

Want a relationship? Yes or no.:

Personality:

House/Team:

Brief Physical description:

Reaction if….

Voted off first:

Voted off second:

Voted off before Merge:

Voted off after Merge:

Voted off third to last:

Runner up:

Winner:

Please submit entries via Review so people don't copy.

P.S. I will include entry info. in next chapter.


	2. Contestants so far and example entry

Total Drama Harry Potter!

Here is the list of contestants so far.

Rebellious Ravenclaws:

Boys:

Girls:

Pamela

Evelyn

Selfish Slytherins:

Boys:

Girls:

Handy Hufflepuffs:

Boys:

Girls:

Glorious Gryffindors:

Boys:

Girls:

Kathy

Here is an example of my entry so you can see what they should look like.

Name: Pamela

Nickname: Pam

Label/Stereotype: the Nerdy Fangirl

Gender: Female

Age:(16-19) 17

Strategy to win: NO ALLIANCES

Want a relationship? Yes or no.: no

Personality: Very nerdy, likes reading, drawing, and writing. Doesn't like much physical stuff. Usually sarcastic and know-it-all like. Hates being wrong.

House/Team: Rebellious Ravenclaws

Brief Physical description: Kind of tall with light skin, brown hair and blue eyes. Not fat, but not skinny. has a serious look on her face. Usually wears a long blue/grey striped shirt and jeans. Swimwear: green polka dot one-piece.

Nightwear: red sweat pants and red shirt.

Reaction if….

Voted off first: Sure…. vote off the smart girl first. YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS.

Voted off second: Thanks. Just before it was getting good, you chuck me off the team.

Voted off before Merge: Well at least I got to be here with all of you WONDERFUL people. Just kidding. I hate you all.

Voted off after Merge: I got this far, but smart can't give you everything.

Voted off third to last: HOW DARE YOU. I WAS YOUR FRIEND. I HELPED YOU WIN.

Runner up: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN! THAT WAS MY MILLION!

Winner: I told you I would win.

Please don't copy other people and be creative!


	3. Updates

Hey guys! It's been such a long time since I updated this! So I've decided that there will only be two teams. The Glorious Gryfinndors and the Rebellious Ravenclaws. Sorry if you wanted the other teams, I just didn't have enough people for four teams.  
Here is the list so far.

Glorious Gryffindors:

Boys:

Ash

Girls:

Kathy

Rebellious Ravenclaws:

Boys:

Girls:

Pamela

Evelyn

Bye! I'll begin the basic plotline soon, and you can still enter until the seasons over. But you would be a last-minute surprise for the contestants. Happy reading!


	4. Intro

Welcome campers! Or should I say wizards? Today is the day when 16 innocent teens will face off in a magic-filled competition for 2 million dollars! The contestants are going to arrive any minute, and I told them that this year's "camp" is going to be at Hogwarts. But they aren't going to interact with any of the Harry Potter character. In fact, we kidnapped most of them just to make sure. This will be the most painful, magical, and hilarious, (for us) season yet here on Total! Drama! Harry Potter!


	5. Updating after a year

Lol I stopped writing this a year ago but I'm still getting OC submissions so I'll try to still write this. I'm not really big into Total Drama or Harry Potter but I feel bad so I'll continue this! I hope you guys like it ^.^

Okay I read through what I posted so far for this and my god it doesn't even sound like my writing. So im keeping all the characters so far, and all the rules are now revoked. This is the current rulebook:

-Four teams.

-Late-submitted OC's are allowed.

-This will probably be an awful book just by how disinterested I am but I'll try.


End file.
